Sing for me
by Kindred01
Summary: That is what kept him coming back night after night to see this ice prince dance on the stage, now it didn't matter how many times he saw the same play as long as he saw the same snowy white haired teen.


He started to get board of the theatres, he has been around long enough to see them all even if someone comes up with a new idea or recreate an old play it tickled him but still he sits in his balcony and watches. Until one night something new happen and he is a beautiful boy with his snow white hair that shone like snow in the spot lights and his pale skin looked so smooth and pure, the way his body bowed and stretched as he danced on the stage had him on the edge of his seat and then there is his eyes bright blue sapphire.

That is what kept him coming back night after night to see this ice prince dance on the stage now it didn't matter how many times he saw the same play as long as he saw the same snowy white haired teen as he leaps, spins and bows. He mainly dance but there was a few times he had seen him act on the stage and still he was breath taking. He started to leave gifts for him roses on his pillow and small boxes of chocolates and from the darkness of the shadows he would as he ate the chocolates and kiss the rose before playing it in a vase. Soon his ice prince started to get more gifts and they weren't from him, he had to admit that he is the possessive type and the moment that Jack had ate one of those chocolates that he injected his own blood into the filling Jack Frost was his.

So he started to follow these men who dare try and woo his ice prince, he would watched them as they kissed his hand and then try to kiss his lips only for the boy to turn from their undeserving lips and it makes him smile as these mean would seem to scowl for a moment before they went back to kissing his hand leaving him with bouquet of flowers. Once they have left the theatre he would pull them into a dark alley way and kill them. Some he would rip their throats out others he would bite down and drain them dry before throwing their bodies down into the cutter. He will not let anyone else have Jack and he knew that sooner or later he will have to make Jack his before anyone ties to steal him from Lord Pitch Black.

One night Jack finished his group dance on the stage he pressed his hand to the wall as he felt dizzy taking the dizziness off he went to changes for the next scene. He sighed as the stage hand took the fake hand cuffs off and let him walked to the dressing room to change for the next number. He just walked into the room as the others piled out leaving him alone. He sat down in front of the mirror and wiped the makeup off his face and shimmering out of the harem pants leaving him naked as the day he was born before walking over to the wardrobe area. But as he searched for his costume a looming shadow over cast the light in the room making them flicker before they went out one by one.

Jack frowned as he notices the room becoming dark and him before he knew it a hand slide his hand cross his stomach as he was yanked back into the solid chest of intruder. A scream never left his mouth as a hand cover his lip and another pair of lips pressed against his throat as Jack struggled in the man's hold. "Shhhh my beautiful prince, this will only hurt for a second." He told him, as he nuzzled the soft skin. Jack struggled as he kicked his legs out as his hands tried to pull the arms off him. "Oh Jack how long have I watched you…" He teen froze hearing his name from the man "…Seen you lured me to long for you touch, no more waiting Jack. You belong to me."

He sunk his fang into the long slender throat and heard the muffled screamed of the teen that was covered by his hand. He drunk the sweet temping blood that had called and begged him to take this boy. He could feel the fear and pain come from Jack as tears rolled down the teen's cheek, he grinned against the Jack's throat as the teen last enough to throw Lord Black off was to bite his hand. But that just made the vampire chuckle as Jack ended up drinking more of his blood, he forced his hand into the teen's mouth making him drunk his blood as he kept drinking himself.

Soon Jack become limp and his fight left him pulling his fangs out of the teen's neck Pitch started to lick blood that smeared and ran down Jack's body. Pulling his own cloak off his warped around Jack's naked body and then scooped him and took him to his waiting carriage. Sitting down he held his Ice prince into his arms and kissed his forehead as he wiped away the blood trickling down from his mouth. "My beautiful ice prince finely you belong to me."


End file.
